Metal Gear Solid 3
by Lupe-Neo
Summary: Raiden and Snake must find and destory the new Metal Gear.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi people, im preety new to MGS having only just completed Sons Of Liberty, so I probally won't include Liquid Snake or Ocelot, but this story will still have two very bad-bad guys, oh, and a Ninja!  
  
Codec will be like _this_, normal radio transmition will be in CAPITALS  
  
**Metal Gear Solid 3**  
  
**Chapter 1  
**  
Snake and Raiden stepped out of the Philanthropy Headquarters and straight into the awaiting van. They were greeted by a tall-ish, brown haired man. He wore black glasses, and sitting upon his left shoulder was a small, green parrot.  
  
"Otacon," Raiden nodded.  
  
"Raiden, Snake," Otacon said,"How's it going?"  
  
"Fine," Snake replied.  
  
"Ditto," Raiden said," So, what's our mission?"  
  
"You are to infiltrate a Military Base, which is located fifty miles away from Moscow. We have reason to believe that there is a new model of Metal Gear, we are not sure of it's name or any other information regarding weapons, diameters or technology," Otacon explained," You will be driven ten miles away, and how you get the rest of the way is up to you."  
  
"What about enemies?" Snake asked.  
  
"We're in Russia, what do you expect?" Otacon asked.  
  
"French? German? Oh, oh! I know, Spanish!" Raiden said in mock excitement.  
  
"Ha, ha," Otacon said sarcastically," You will be equiped with some rations, Thermo-Googles, a Scope and a M9 tranquiliser gun. Some guards will carry guns or equipment you can use, but only some guns you will be able to use. If you get what I mean."  
  
"Right," Snake said," When do we leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning," Otacon answered.  
  
The Russian soldier held up his AK-74u, and pointed it at the strange looking man. He had a high-tech suit on, and across his back was a sword.  
  
"Who goes there?" The soldier ordered.  
  
"Mr.X," The other said, and with a blink of an eye, he drew his sword and slit the soliders throat. He bent down to talk in his Codec.  
  
_This is Bio, I have boarded the Colnel's private jet and am ready to fly.  
  
Good work, Codec me when you have reached the airport. And remember, we may have company.  
  
Affirmative.  
_  
Raiden couldn't sleep that night, he was too anxious about the mission the next day. He had stayed up half the night, packing his things. Even though he would be issued with a M9, he still wanted to take his Socom along. Suddenly the telephone rang, Raiden got out of bed and went to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" Raiden said.  
  
"Raiden?" A voice said," This is Snake, we have a problem, Otacon is gone!"  
  
"What do you mean, 'gone'?" Raiden asked.  
  
"He's just dissapered," Snake replied," His computer and that parrot are also gone."  
  
"I'll be right over," Raiden said.  
  
"No, don't," Snake said quickly," Try and get some sleep, we've got a big day tommorow."  
  
"Alright," Raiden said," Night."  
  
"Night," Snake replied, and hung up. Raiden put down the reciever and walked back to his bed.  
  
Twelve hours later, Raiden and Snake boarded the plane that would take them to Moscow.  
  
"Any luck on finding Otacon?" Raiden asked.  
  
"No," Snake replied," He's not at his house either. But there was a note by the telephone, as though he wrote something down to remember." Snake handed Raiden the note. Across it, in bold letters was the word 'Bio'.  
  
"What could this mean?" Raiden asked.  
  
"No idea," Snake said,"Anyway, let's try and focus on the mission. Get any sleep last night?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Nope, neither did I," Snake said.  
  
"I'm worried," Raiden muttered," This is only my second big-scale operation."  
  
"Don't worry kid," Snake said, placing a reasurring hand on Raiden's shoulder," You'll be fine, and remember, you've got the ledgenary Solid Snake to help you!"  
  
"I feel so much better!" Raiden said sarcastically, " I couldn't find my High Frequency..." Raiden trailed off when he saw that Snake was holding the Blade out. Raiden took it from him and placed it in it's sheath on his back.  
  
"Where'd you get it?" Raiden asked.  
  
"I found it laying about in my flat," Snake said," I suppose you left it when you and Rose had that argument." Riaden nodded in agreement.  
  
A couple of years back, after Raiden got back from the Big Shell mission, Rose went balistic. She went on about how scared she was and how ever time she heard a gun shot, she wondered 'Was that Jack?" So she left home, but between Raiden and Snake, they thought she was probally jealous of E.E, or Emma Emmerich, Otacon's younger sister. Raiden had had to help her out, and he instructed E.E to 'place her head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat' and obviously, Rose had taken it the wrong way.  
  
"THIS IS YOU CAPTAIN SPEAKING." The tannoy announcement interrupted Raiden's thoughts. "WE ARE ABOUT TO LAND, SO PLEASE FASTEN SAFETY BELTS AND GET READY. THANK YOU" Raiden and Snake did so, and in the space of ten minutes, the plane landed with a slight 'bump'.  
  
As they waited for their luggage, they heard a shout coming from the shop section. It looked like someone had dropped a smoke-grenade. Suddenly, they saw a black silhouete walking slowly out of the smoke. As it came into view, Raiden was able to make out the Ninja outfit and the Sword. Snake pulled out his Usp, so Raiden wasn't the only one who thought of bringing a proper gun, and shot some rounds at the Ninja. As Raiden expected, the Ninja easily deflected them with it's Sword. As it advanced, Raiden pulled out his own Blade, and walked slowly towards the Ninja.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"Mr.X," the Ninja replied.  
  
"Mr.X?" Raiden asked," You can't be, I saw 'Mr.X' die."  
  
"So there's two of us," Mr.X said," What's wrong with that?" As quick as lightning, the Ninja lunged with his Sword, but Raiden was quicker. He side-stepped the lunge, and cut the Ninja's arm. There was a grunt of pain, and Mr.X rounded on him again.  
  
"You will pay for that!" He threw what looked like a shiny CD. It emitted smoke, and for several minutes there was a dense fog around the airport lobby. When it finally cleared, Mr.X was gone, but in his place was a note. Raiden walked back over to Snake and read the note. In a wierd, scibbly writing were the words, Bio-Hazard.  
  
"Bio?" Snake asked," There mst be a connection."  
  
"Maybe Otacon is the Ninja," Raiden said.  
  
"Otacon...a Ninja?" Snake tried to keep it in, but the laughter escaped him," Otacon couldn't be a Ninja if he tried, he doesn't know how to use a gun, let alone a Sword."  
  
"I do actually," A voice said. Snake and Raiden turned to find Otacon, pointing an M4 at them.  
  
Did you like it? As I said above, I am new to the world of Metal Gear Solid, so be nice! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi again! Did you like my last chapter? If yes, then read on and review. If no, then read on and review.

Thanks for your reviews! My last chapter was a bit stupid, with Snake with his USP and Raiden with his H.F.Blade. I shall try and prevent this from happening in the future. It would be easier if I had a BETA writer (hint hint).

Codec like _this_ and normal radio transmition like THIS.

**Chapter 2**

"Otacon?" Snake asked in bewilderment.

"Snake! Help me!," Otacon said in a high voice, but when he spoke after his voice was lower," You have always doubted me, now it is my turn for revenge!" He fired his M4, but Snake easily dodged it. Raiden thought of something, and putting on his Thermo-Goggles he focused on Otacon. There was a cherry-red thing on the side of Otacon's neck.

"Bingo!" He muttered. He took out his Socom, aimed carefully and fired a shot. His aim was perfect, the bullet smashed into the device and blew it off Otacon.

"What the fu-?" Snake said.

"He was being mindcontrolled," Raiden said, packing his Goggles away," And I have a good idea who it was."

"The Ninja?" Snake asked, Raiden nodded.

"S-Snake?" Otacon said weakly,"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry," Snake replied," Your aim is so crap, you wouldn't be able to hit an elephant, let alone little old me!" Otacon smiled and threw the M4 away.

"It was that N-Ninja," Otacon said," He rung me up, saying he knew details on Metal Gear, so I arranged to meet him."

"So that was the note!" Raiden deducted.

"Yes, the Ninja gave a name-Bio," Otacon continued," We met in the park, and the last thing I remember was him putting something on me. Where is he? Help!"

"Don't worry," Snake repeated," He's gone."

"I have to get back to H.Q!" Otacon said.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Raiden asked.

"I'll take him back," A voice said. Raiden and Snake spun around to see a lady standing before them. She looked mid-fiftys' and had browny-grey hair.

"Mum?" Otacon asked in disbelief," How did you-?"

"I'm visiting you and Emma," Mrs. Emmerich said," And I was just getting some chocolates for Emma's birthday when I saw you."

"Emma...." Otacon whispered.

"Mrs. Emmerich," Snake started.

"Please, David," Mrs. Emmerich interrupted," How many times have I asked you to call me Julie?"

"I'm sorry," Snake said," Julie, E.E has been dead for two years." Silence filled the lobby untill,

"Why didn't you tell me?" Julie demanded.

"I didn't know where you lived!" Otacon said," When you moved away, I never got your address!"

"That is true," Julie said," I suppose it is my fault. But Emma... dead. How?"

"Stabbed," Raiden answered. Julie looked towards him.

"And who might you be?"

"Raiden," He replied," I'm a friend of Otacon."

"Oh," Julie said," Stabbed, stabbed by whom?"

"Vamp," Snake replied," Look, long story. Do you think you could get Otacon safetly home?"

"Otacon?" Julie asked," Oh, you mean Hal? I'm sure I can do just that. Where are you going?" Raiden and Snake looked at each other, then down at Otacon, who discretly shoke his head.

"We're...umm...." Snake stuttered.

"We're picking up something for Hal's birthday," Raiden whispered, " But he seemed to want to come all the way to Moscow with us."

"Oh," Julie nodded," I understand. Sure, I'll get him home. Come on Hal." Otacon smiled at Snake and Raiden, then followed his mother.

"Come on," Snake said, and picked up his luggage," Time to go."

"We're meant to be getting there by truck," Raiden said," And we don't even know where that is." They both stepped out of the automatic doors.

"Does that solve your puzzle?" Snake asked. Waiting for them outside was an army truck. Snake and Raiden clambered in, donned their Sneaking Suits and started to prepare their gear.

Four hours later, the truck stopped, they were at the drop-off point.

"Good luck!" The driver said. He turned the ignition and was speeding off into the distance.

"Come on," Snake said," Let's get on with it."

"Right," Raiden agreed," I wish we had someone else to help though, just two people, it feels a bit odd."

"Are you reffering to us turning out gay?" Snake asked.

"No!" Raiden cried," It's just... no, it doesn't matter."

"Ok then..." Snake said.

"Just, ignore me," Raiden advised. Snake nodded and began walking through the forest.

Nothing more was said untill they reached a large field. Snake ordered Raiden to keep down, just in case there were snipers posted. He put on his Thermo-Goggles and looked around. After a few minutes of looking, he had picked out around fifteen.

"Right," Snake said," We haven't got any weapons that can take out snipers from this range. We have to somehow get a sniper rifle."

"Hows about we just sneak up and take one from the guards?" Raiden suggested.

"Good idea," Snake replied," Now tell me how we're meant to get to one of them, without getting seen."

"Shut up," Raiden said," You don't have a better plan, do you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do," Snake retorted," I think we should just ran like hell and hope we don't get shoot."

"Yeah," Raiden said," And have the snipers radio the base to tell them that we're here?"

"I think it's a bit too late for that," Snake said," Look." He pointed over to the over side of the field, a group of soldiers were moving in.

"Not good," Raiden muttered. He drew his Socom, fitted a silencer and took aim," I think I could get one."

"Go for it," Snake replied, while he loaded up his USP. Raiden closed one eye and carefully aimed. He made sure the laser pointer was on the soldiers forehead, and sqeased the trigger. The bullet sped out of the barrel, and bore it's way into the soldier skull. Death was instant. The other soldiers looked Raiden's way, and one took out his radio. Snake and Raiden intercepted the message on thier Codecs'.

MAN DOWN, I REPEAT MAN DOWN. REQUESTING BACK UP IMMEDIATELY!

Snake leapt out and shot the radio. Afetr, all they could hear was static.

"Freeze!" said a voice. It sounded Russian. Then Snake felt the cold nozzle of a gun poked at the back of his neck.

Another cliffe! I hope this chapter was better!


End file.
